


Little Yunnie

by seonghwazz



Series: cotton candy, chicken nuggets, and stuffies [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Stuffed Toys, caregivers!ateez, little!hwa, little!mingi, little!yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwazz/pseuds/seonghwazz
Summary: After a stressful practice, Yunho finds stress relief in regressing.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Series: cotton candy, chicken nuggets, and stuffies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715146
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Little Yunnie

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD, I FINALLY UPDATED THIS SERIES W H A T. It's been a good two months, guys. :0. Enjoy this hehe!

**Little Yunnie**

“No, go away!”

“Mingi-“

“Just leave me alone!” Mingi’s tone was an octave higher, so Yunho could tell that the younger had probably regressed.

Yunho winced at his harsh tone, gently closing the door. “No luck?”, Jongho asked, a mug of coffee in his hands as he walked to his room. “No luck”, Yunho sighed.

“He’s not the only one who messed up, you know”, Yunho grumbles, dragging his feet towards the couch. “I tripped, too. He’s being a downright brat for sulking like that. And it’s only the rehearsal.”

“Don’t, Yunho”, Seonghwa gently chided. “You know how Mingi is when he messes up.”  _ Yeah _ , Yunho thinks.  _ Mingi turns into a big, vulnerable, and sensitive ball _ .  _ Also becomes a little, you need to be considerate, yadda yadda yadda. Like I don’t need to be cuddled and held when I mess up,  _ Yunho thinks bitterly. _ It’s not even the real thing yet, anyway _ .

Yunho puffs out of his nostrils, scowling. Why was Mingi always going to be such an insufferable idiot whenever he messed up? Yunho’s fucked up both on stage and in practice multiple times, but he didn’t see Mingi or the others fuss over him like this.

During practice the previous day, he had tripped over his own feet at least five times when he had been practicing the Inception choreography. Instead of helping him, Wooyoung had laughed at his slip-ups. The very same Wooyoung was now ordering fried chicken takeout for Mingi, in hopes of _ making him feel better. _

Yeah, nobody even bothered to care about him. It was always  _ Mingi Mingi Mingi _ , never Yunho. And Yunho was  _ livid _ . He just wanted to be babied like the littles, like Hwahwa and Mingki. Was that asking too much?

Yunho sighed, passing Yeosang in the hall and ignoring the other boy calling his name. He went to his room to cuddle with Shiber, San’s dog plushie. San has loved the big bear plushie he had gotten him a few months back and has been sleeping with it every night, which meant that Shiber has been reduced to a foot pillow (which made the dog plushie easier to steal now). Yunho entered his and San’s shared room, whistling Fever under his breath. He kidnapped Shiber from the top bunk (the dog plushie was on the foot of San’s bed), and flopped onto his bed, snuggling under the covers. 

Ignoring Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s calls for dinner, Yunho continued to hug Shiber to his chest under the covers, giggling at a cute fanmade video of Seonghwa being compared to a black cat. “Hwahwa looks cute”, he murmured, thumb stuck in his mouth. Yunho felt his head go fuzzy; it felt as if somebody had stuffed it full of cotton candy, and he wasn’t complaining. It felt nice, the fuzzy feeling. Yunho found himself laughing cutely as the video replayed over and over, humming the audio under his breath.

Soon, Yunho’s eyelids started drooping. “Yunnie sleepy”, he mumbled, sucking harder on the thumb that was being used as a stopper. “You sleepy, Shiber?” Yunho yawned, turning his phone off and putting it onto the nightstand. “Night night, Shiber”, Yunho murmured, hugging the plush closer to his chest. Yunnie doesn’t hear when San comes into the room, doesn’t even notice Seonghwa cooing over his adorable form. “Yunho’s a little, too?”, Jongho whispered. “He never gave off the vibe that he was one, hyung.”

“Did Seonghwa sport you as little?”, Hongjoong asked, nodding when Jongho shook his head. “You don’t have to look little or anything to be one, Jongho-ah. It’s something that all of you can try if you need to, okay?” Jongho nods, looking like a chastised child. Yunho stirs in his sleep, causing Hongjoong to bend down to sit next to him. “It’s okay, Yunnie”, Hongjoong soothes, his hand running rhythmically over the younger’s back. Yunho sits up, Shiber still clutched to his chest. “Joongie hyung? Wuzzit?” Hongjoong smiles; Yunho’s adorable. “Nothing, darling.” Yunho’s nose scrunches up, his tongue poking in his cheek. “Everyone knows Yunnie little?” 

Hongjoong shrugs. “Nothing wrong with that, Yunnie.” Yunho scrunches up his nose, frowning. “B-but nobody cares for Yunnie…” Yunho started sniffling, and Hongjoong pulled him into a hug. “What’s got my baby so upset, hmm?”, Hongjoong asked, petting Yunho’s hair as the boy burst into tears. “E-everyone only care about Mingki when Mingki hurt but no one cares about Yunnie when Yunnie hurt”, Yunho sobs, burying his head into Hongjoong’s neck. It finally dawns on Hongjoong; why Yunho had not come to dinner, why Yunho had been so grouchy over Mingi’s behavior. “Oh, Yunnie”, Hongjoong sighs, pulling the boy to his chest.

“We’re so sorry, Yunnie. Joongie hyung’s really sorry for not asking if you were okay. We’re all really sorry, Yunnie.” Yunho looks up at him with teary eyes, Hongjoong wiping the tears from Yunho’s face. “Do you want to come and have some chicken, Yunnie?” Yunho shakes his head. “Not Yunnie’s chicken. ‘S Mingki’s chicken.” Hongjoong shakes his head. “Nope. It’s Yunnie’s chicken. C’mon, little one.” Yunho took Hongjoong’s hand and, with Shiber clutched to his chest, left his and San’s shared bedroom. Mingi and Seonghwa were sitting on their playmat, pushing toy cars around. “Yunnie!”, Hwahwa exclaimed, eyes shining. “We playin’ cars! Come!’

Yunho shyly slides down next to him, Shiber still held tightly in his arms. “Hi, Hwahwa, Mingki”, Yunho says, a shy smile on his face. “Play?” Mingki nodded enthusiastically, waving a toy car in Yunho’s direction. “Yeah! Yunnie pway!” Hongjoong watches fondly as thee three littles played with their cars; another crisis saved.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
